


Invited to the Wedding

by Mooncatx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Stuff, Weddings, ménage à trois
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooncatx/pseuds/Mooncatx
Summary: AU - Where Amelie chose someone other than Gerard to marry.  Just something I had to get out of my system.  May not go too far... might.





	1. The Best of Times

**Invited to the Wedding**

**By MooncatX the Bliss Crimson**

 

Amelie Guillard was happy on her wedding day.  How could she not? Her new husband to be was as glorious as the sun.  A hero! A member of the celebrated Overwatch! Hell, he was their poster boy.  Jack Morrison was everything she could want or need. There was just one small problem, and he was pounding on her dressing room door.

“Amelie!  Let me in!  You are making a mistake!   **_C’est le bordel ici!_ ** ” Between blows on the straining wood, he alternated between cursing in French, and declaring his devotion, “ **_Je t‘aime plus que tout!_ **  You cannot marry Jack!”

“Go away, Gerard!”  You are only here because Jack still considers you a friend.  Quit hounding me! I’ve made my choice, and my choice is JACK.  Not you LaCroix. I would not have you even if Jack didn’t exist.  So quit this embarrassing pursuit!”

Gerard growled.  How could this happened?  He cursed the day he’d introduced the girl he wanted for himself to his Overwatch co-workers!  Especially Jack and Gabriel. The moment they saw Amelie’s delicate beauty, both of them became his rivals.  Each man courted the ballerina with gifts and special attentions. Gabriel took her skydiving and motorbike racing.  Jack drove them out to the countryside for picnics, gathering wild flowers from the surrounding fields and showering her in blossoms.  He wined and dined her with the local produce, and kissed her breathless on the picnic blankets. Before Gerard had realized what was happening, Jack had made his proposal to Amelie, and _she had accepted…  la putain!_ ”

How could she?  It was maddness!  Amelie Guillard was **_meant_ ** to be his.  Abruptly he left Amelie’s door.  Gerard knew there was only one way left for him.  They had forced this **_cauchemar_ **.

 

**_You Are Invited to the Wedding of Amelie Guillard and Jack Morrison…_ **

**_Please R.S.V.P_ **

 

The ceremony was small, but brilliant.  Amelie’s wedding dress evoked the beauty of a white swan, her groom was devastating in his gold and cream colored tuxedo.  His friends from Overwatch filled the groom’s side, they were his family. Gabriel stood as his best man. The Blackwatch Commander’s dark good looks making the bridesmaids from the Paris Ballet Company whisper and stare.  He winked at Amelie and promised if Jack failed in his husbandly duties, he would be happy to take up the slack. Jack punched him in the shoulder. The only way Gabriel Reyes would be in Amelie’s bed was if Jack was there to keep an eye on him.  They both laughed a moment, until they saw the flush on Amelie’s face. They realized in the same moment that she was thinking about it. About **_them_ **.  Together.

 “ _Après la lune de miel_ , perhaps?” the low purr of her French made the both gulp and adjust suddenly tight tuxedo trousers.  The seductive sound of her voice as much a smouldering thrill as the words themselves.

 “Gabriel… we’d both welcome you.  After tonight, we should… **_celebrate_ ** our friendship.” Amelie’s soft voice was meant for only the two men.  This was why she had chosen Jack over Gerard. Jack had the good grace to share.  Reyes didn’t get bent out of shape if she put Jack first, because he had the tendency to do the same.  It was odd. But it worked for them so far. Jack, the love of her life, and Reyes, her dear friend and lover, her husband’s best friend… and lover.  She was also good at sharing. The thought of both of them together made her shiver with happiness. She loved them both so much. If anything happened to either one, she felt she’d break apart, never to be pieced together the same again.

 The reception went by in a haze of happiness.  Despite her earlier concerns about Gerard, there was no unpleasant scenes.  LaCroix must have finally seen reason, and had been conspicuous only in his absence.  Jack’s coworker Angela had a little too much at the open bar, and was now singing love songs on the karaoke machine, mostly directed towards a beautiful young Egyptian girl, whose dusky complexion still managed to convey heated blushes.  

 The others from Overwatch were a scattershot array of personas, a cowboy, a cyborg, an absolutely giant, muscular man with an exceptionally short man… Amelie had her doubts that her guests, members of her ballet troop, and a few other work related friends would get on with Jack’s military friends, but they were mixing wonderfully.  Her best friend Danielle, her maid of honor, appeared to be halfway into her cups, and halfway into the tight pants of a lovely little pixie of a woman with short, dark brown, wild hair.

 Hana Song, someone Amelie recognized as some kind of Korean pop star, was fighting Angela for the karaoke mic.  A flash of red caught Amelie’s eye from the shadows in the back of the room. Mismatched eyes gleamed equally bright, cutting through the gloom with the purity of the intelligence behind lambent green on one side, and an almost reddish brown on the other.  Wry humor quirked her pale lips. It was if she were listening to an internal monologue that amused her. She was a doctor of some sort. Amelie remembered Jack speaking of her recently. Amelie’s hand dropped protectively to her stomach. No tell tale bump yet.  Perhaps she should mix, go over and speak with… Moira? Something Irish or Gaelic…

 “Sweetheart,” Jack’s voice drew Amelie’s attention back to her new husband, “You’ve met Ana and her daughter Fareeha?”

 Amelie blinked, the woman Jack was introducing was a striking, older woman.  She looked to be in her mid forties, with a strong command presence despite being at the wedding in an elegant gown.  Ana’s skin was dark, and there was just the hint of laugh lines at her eyes and her amused, Mona Lisa smile. Those eyes above her smile were dark as night, and sharp as a knife’s blade, the eyes of a bird of prey.  Her daughter Fareeha had the deep healthy glow of youth, and fit body of an athlete. She was the pretty Egyptian that Angela Ziegler had made embarrassing overtures to.

 “Hello, I’m Amelie.  Thank you for coming!  Jack speaks highly of you Ms. Amari.  Your daughter is lovely, is she also with Overwatch?”

 Ana grimaced and Fareeha rolled her eyes.

 “Not on my watch!” Ana laughed while Fareeha tossed her long, dark mane of hair like a restive horse.  

 “Mother doesn’t believe in my following in her footsteps.  I am however in private security. Helix has already promoted me to leader of my own squad.  I plan to own my own company someday, and then Overwatch can watch out for **_me_ **.”

 Amelie laughed, overjoyed by the pure confidence of the young woman before her.

 “I believe you!  And I will feel safer once you do go into business.”

 Fareeha smiled at Amelie’s genuine belief in her ambitions.  Jack and Ana went off to talk business of their own. In particular, the appointment of Gerard LaCroix to the head of the new anti-terrorism division that was to be headquartered in Rome.  

 Amelie sighed.  Gerard was a good Overwatch agent when he wasn’t being a possessive _putain fils_ .  She knew that he would think the appointment he no doubt earned, was a bribe or consolation prize because Jack Morrison was stealing **_his_ ** woman.  As if she were a thing to be owned, instead of a thinking person who made her own choices.  She hoped Gerard would not do something rash. He was wonderfully spontaneous, and she loved that about him.  But she was not **_in love_ ** with Gerard.  Amelie had a wild heart that could not be contained.  Gerard wanted to box her into his personal set of ideas of who and what she should be.  In time, she knew that it would drive her mad.

Jack had been a clean cool wind that had blown away the fog that Gerard had been trapping her in.  He was refreshingly unpretentious and exciting. He had no limits on what he thought she could be. Even a member of Overwatch if she dared.  Gerard wouldn’t have stood for his wife working in such a dangerous organization. Even though she was strong and flexible from a lifetime of training as a dancer, he only saw her as fragile and helpless.  At first, Amelie had thought that was charming, but after time it was most certainly **_not_ **.  

 Her parents loved the idea of Gerard.  He was a hero of France. More importantly, he was French.  A man of good family, wealthy, well bred, someone they could welcome to their sophisticate inner circle of elites.  They were less thrilled with Jack. So blonde. So American. Even if he were a hero, he was not a French hero. Jack was born a farmboy, raised without the poise and polish of Gerard.  His family was mere laborers, farmers and not even of grapes! Cattle and pedestrian food crops… corn! But Amelie loved every facet that underwhelmed her parents. She loved everything about Jack and she loved enough about Gabriel, that when she learned how close the two men were, it seemed natural for them to include each other in love… and in lovemaking.  

She didn’t even know which of them was the father.  Amelie did know, in her heart of hearts, that both men would raise the child as if it were their own blood, even if the other was the sire.  Kissing her fingertips, Amelie stroked the kiss on her deceptively flat stomach. They were going to be such good parents! It was too soon to feel a kick, but she could swear she could hear it’s tiny heart beat.  Little him? Little her? Amelie hugged her arms around herself and spun in happiness.

She didn’t have time to scream when the shadows near her spilled out Talon operatives.

 

To be continued.


	2. Whatever It Takes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelie Morrison, new bride to the leader of Overwatch Jack Morrison, has been captured by the dread TALON organization. Her horror has only begun, but will her strong will prevail?

**Invited to the Wedding**

**02**

By MooncatX the Bliss Crimson

 

Amelie woke with bitterness in her mouth.  Her eyes didn’t focus at first. She felt wretched.  Her first thought was for the baby. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest.  So hard, she felt like it might burst out of her chest. Stay calm. Stay uninjured. Nothing felt broken, but she was a bit sore.  She could endure. Until Jack and Gabriel came for her, for the baby, she’d do whatever was needed to be done. She recognized the uniforms.  Talon had her.

She’d seen their troops on holovid, on the news, on social media.  Her ballet understudy had a nephew who’d joined Talon to pay off his student loans.  He’d posed for his VisAge social media account, and Josette had shared it with the whole troupe.  They had all coo’d and fluttered over his whole showing off his trim muscular body in his Talon gear.  Yes, Talon was publically known to be a terrorist organization, but it recruited like a Fortune 500 company, with health benefits and everything.  

Plenty of people thought Talon offered more to your average off the street young man or woman than a normal corporation.  Especially for those who believed in the Talon propaganda of improving humanity through conflict. But, even if it worked, the ethics of promoting such an ideology was abominable.  War for war’s sake was an atrocity. Innocents on both sides suffered needlessly. The not so innocent as well. Talon worked to not only encite hostile situations, they had no inhibitions in acts of kidnapping and torture and murder.

That she was alive, no doubt was so they could use her against Jack, against Overwatch.  How had they known when and where to take her? The ceremony was a private invite only. Guests had been asked to gather at one location, to be transported to the actual venue by a private service.  It had been very discreet. Guests hadn’t even been told where the ceremony and reception would be. Who could have informed Talon? The only ones who had known where they would be was the small group of Overwatch officers who’d been involved in planning the event…

Horror crept through her as a thought occurred.  No. He wouldn’t. He said he loved her… He wouldn’t…  She didn’t want to believe it. She was not surprised to hear his voice.

“You should have chosen me.” Gerard stood at the door of the small, cell like room.  He was still in the tuxedo that he had not attended the wedding in.

“The fact you have done **_this_ ** ...” she almost hissed the word, “You know nothing of real love Gerard.  You only feel possessive, or you would not have turned to TALON to try and rob me of choice.  I chose who I would wed and instead of wanting me to be happy, you’ve turned to terrorism to hurt me for not bowing to your will!" 

“I don’t want to hurt you Amelie...” Gerard said, voice tight with anger.

“But you will.  Won’t you?” Amelie finished the unspoken threat.

“I wont’ have to, Amelie.  If you will just… “

“Just what?  What do you plan to force me to do?  Love you?” Amelie laughed harshly, “Because kidnapping me isn’t going to make that happen.  And if you force yourself on me, it will be rape, and nothing more.”

“You WILL love me!  All we need to do is erase Jack from your mind.  Before I introduced you to Overwatch, you were already mine!  You would have accepted MY proposal, and would have wedded ME!” Gerard’s eyes glittered with mania as he spoke.

“Erase…?” Cold swept through Amelie, in a bone deep chill, “How?  You would violate… my mind? An even more heinous rape than that of my body!”

“You will see things differently soon.” Gerard’s voice became taunting, “Talon will be you family, and I your loving husband.  Overwatch will be nothing more to you than an enemy to be eliminated.”

“If you force this Gerard, pray for your immortal soul.  Because I **_swear_ ** , if you become my husband, I will not rest until I’m a widow!” Amelie could feel tears of anger run over her cheeks.  She was overwhelmed with emotion. No matter what, she would fight this. Fight him. For herself and the baby, she would see Gerard LaCroix to his grave.

  
To be continued 


End file.
